


Let Me See You Smile

by CloudyWingless



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender Next Gen [3]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pidge is a Mom, Short Story, Single Parents, Stress, side story to the next gen fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: "It’s supposed to be simple; boy and girl (or boy and boy, girl and girl, person and person, etc) meet, they fall in love, they go through some sort of conflict, then happily ever after. Right? It’s like that in every single story I’ve heard. So, why have they lied?"-A little one shot about Pidge as she realizes the struggles of life after leaving Voltron(a side story to the fic Treasured Memories)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: This is a little side story to the main fic, Treasured Memories, WHICH THAT FIC IS A PREQUEL TO THE OTHER PROMISE: AN AWESOME VOLTRON NEXT GEN FIC THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT IF YOU LIKE THIS
> 
> Just so y'all understand, Pidge is aged up in this fic. It's a FUTURE FIC so she is an adult.

It’s supposed to be simple; boy and girl (or boy and boy, girl and girl, person and person, etc) meet, they fall in love, they go through some sort of conflict, then happily ever after. Right? It’s like that in every single story I’ve heard. So, why have they lied?

Not only is my life in shambles, that one decent person is just out of reach for me. I thought _he_ was the one since we’ve been to hell and back, but apparently I’m not good enough. I’m never good enough. Instead, he left me with a physical memory. A tiny person I like to call Nathan, or Nate for short.

Nate is my newborn son. He looks just like his father. I don’t blame my son for what happened, it wouldn’t be right.

So far, I am a failure of a mother. I can’t tell when he’s hungry or sleepy, he always cries when I’m around, and it feels like he hates me. He’s only a baby so I know he can’t loathe me, but what else am I supposed to think? I’m only eighteen years old and I can’t do this alone.

It was the middle of the night when Nate started wailing like he was in danger. I leapt out of bed in my loose pink and white floral lounge shorts and tank top, and ran across the hall where my parents helped me build a nursery. I still live with my parents, but so does my brother.  

Nate’s nursery is a small room with a window and a twin bed. It was our guest room until Nate was born. We filled it with little cute pictures of cartoons and sweet little sayings and we painted the room a soft purple. Then we bought a crib and I filled it with stuffed animals so Nate wasn’t lonely.

I scooped the small bundle out of his crib and sat on the bed.

“What’s wrong Bud?” I cooed to him as I bounced him gently.

He continued to test his lungs as he screamed and squirmed in my grasp. His wet cheeks glistened in the moonlight as he sniffled briefly then continued to cry. I stuck my hand down the back of his diaper to check if he was clean. He was. At this point, I didn’t care anymore. Then I dropped a shoulder of my tank top and led him to his source of food, but he wouldn’t latch. He ignored it. He does this often.

At this point, I got frustrated and shoved his face on it, but that made him cry even louder. He pushed me away and I stood up to pace back and forth with him in my arms. I placed him over my shoulder and rubbed his back, but he didn’t burp. I was beyond aggravated.

“What do you want?” I whined as I heard him hic slightly.

I felt my heart bleed as I fell back on the bed holding him on my chest. His tears stained my shirt. I rubbed his back as I cried along with him. I couldn’t hold it back anymore.

What was I doing? I can’t do this. This isn’t me, who _am_ I?

“Katie?” the light from the hall filled the dark room. Mom rushed into the room and knelt by the bedside. Matt, my brother, scooped Nate out of my arms as he hummed a song which made Nate quiet down.

That hurt. My own son preferred someone else over me.

“I can’t do this Mom,” I cried, “I’m a failure. Nate is better off with someone else. I should’ve gone through with it and put him up for adoption, I’m sure some other family would be able to help him.”

“Honey, that’s not true-”

“He won’t latch so he won’t eat, he pushes me away, he cries whenever I’m around, I hate this!” I shook my head, “I wasn’t ready to be a Mother. I’m only a kid! A stupid kid that didn’t tell her ex best friend that he knocked her up.”

Mom climbed onto the bed and pulled me into her arms. I buried my face on her chest as she pet my hair.

“It’s not easy,” she said calmly, “It’s going to take a while to get used to this change in your life, but I know you can do this. You went undercover to find out what happened to your father and brother, you fought Aliens and saved the universe, you are the smartest person I know and I am so proud of you. Katie, I believe you can do this.”

Matt placed Nate back in his crib and left the room. Mom waited until I stopped crying.

“He loves you,” Mom whispered, “He’s just very passionate. He wants your attention and when you aren’t around, he shuts up.” she smiled, “Just like you when you were a baby.”

After a while, I fell asleep in the guest room, and I guess Mom left. I woke up again around 5 AM to Nate’s cries. I lazily slung myself over the edge of the crib and smiled down at him. I draped a hand over him and tickled his stomach until his cries turn into tiny hiccups of laughter.

“Don’t cry Sweetie,” I slurred out, drunk on my lack of sleep. I cradled him in my arms and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m here for you no matter what because I love you.”

I guess he understood my words because for the first time, Nate didn’t cry in my arms. In fact, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: So again, check out the rest of these fics. My friend and I work super hard on making the fics as awesome as we can. I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want to know who the father of Nate is, you'll have to check out Treasured Memories and The Other Promise. (tho my tags probably gave it away)
> 
> My tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons so stop by and say hi!


End file.
